


The Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Extras

by EDelta88



Series: Wrath of a Woman Scorned and Associated Works [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDelta88/pseuds/EDelta88
Summary: Scenes and things for Wrath of a Woman Scorned that just didn't work out. These are purely for fun and not part of the actual continuity of the story.
Series: Wrath of a Woman Scorned and Associated Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095593
Kudos: 6





	The Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Note: for the purpose of this Omake the 4th Kazekage's name is Domasu (Trans: Fool; can you guess my opinion of this guy?). This also happens to be the scenario I would have used with an OOC Gaara.

_**Hokage's Office, Konohakagure no Sato…** _

It has been a little over eight years since the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage is currently in a meeting with the Yondaime Kazekage. Their meeting is drawing to a close when…

"…And how is your son doing these days, Domasu?" the Sandaime inquired.

The Kazekage frowned at the Hokage's familiar use of his given name. "Kankuro is well. He is progressing quickly with his studies," he replied evasively.

"You know very well that I was referring to your youngest, _Kazekage-chan_ ," Sarutobi chided, easily seeing through his counterpart's pathetic attempt to redirect the conversation away from Gaara. Really, the boy was half a century too young to be playing politics with Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The younger Kage frowned deeply. "The affairs of Sunagakure's Jinchuuriki are none of your concern, _Hokage-jisama_ ," he fired back.

Hiruzen sighed, turning slightly away from his counterpart to stare out his window at his village. "You should tread carefully where he is concerned Domasu lest the outcome be… regrettable."

Suddenly the Kazekage was on full alert, his senses reaching out to locate every shinobi in the vicinity as his chakra hummed beneath his skin. "Are you threatening me, Hokage-dono?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

For a long moment they Sandaime did not answer, preferring to stare pensively out his window as he took long calming drafts from his pipe. "It is said that fools live to regret their words and actions but that wise men live to regret their silence and their failure to act," he finally said, turning away from the window to face his counterpart with tired eyes. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about Konoha no Benihime?"

Domasu blinked, startled at the elderly Hokage's choice of subject and apparent candor. "Those ridiculous ghost stories about a little girl that slaughters grown men for laughs and hunts bounties all over the continent?"

"Ghost stories," the Sandaime repeated with a bitter chuckle. "What an ironic choice of phrase. I believed, once upon a time, that my people would have faith in my judgment and in the abilities of my predecessor," the Sandaime explained. "Their actions in concert with my inaction have lead into a rather precarious position I'm afraid."

Domasu gave a derisive snort.

"Do you find something humorous Kazekage-dono?"

"You expect me to believe this girl is real? Surely you jest!" Domasu laughed.

"I assure you that there is absolutely nothing _funny_ about a child that wiped out two platoons of vetted ANBU before systematically hunting down the rest of their battalion to prove a point," Sarutobi snarled bringing an abrupt halt to the Kazekage's laughter.

"You can't be serious!" Domasu cried.

"Shimura Danzo and his unit attempted to recruit her. When she refused they attempted to force the issue… she retaliated," the Hokage explained.

Domasu's eyes went even wider with surprise. Shimura Danzo? That tenacious war hawk? He knew and loathed that name. The man was a thorn in the side of nearly everyone in the shinobi world, a very elusive thorn… and a Kage level ninja. For this Jinchuuriki to kill Shimura _and_ his organization…

"She has mastered her beast," the Kazekage whispered, awed and horrified. The child couldn't be more than eight years old! To accomplish such a thing at such a young age was unheard of. To accomplish it when the beast in question was the Kyuubi no Youko was ludicrous… and terrifying.

"Mastered the beast?" the Sandaime sighed as he returned to his chair. "No, I'm afraid it's much worse."

* * *

_**5 Years Later…** _

[Baki is prepping his team for the Chunnin Exam]

"None of our sources are entirely sure where she came from or exactly what she is capable of," Baki explained. "Aside from her alias, Benihime, we do know that she is capable of combatting and killing fully trained ninja, confirmed by several friendly fire reports that we were able to… acquire, and answers to no one but their Hokage."

"She sounds like how Gaara used to be," Kankuro observed before hastily back peddling. "I—uh—what I meant to say was—"

Gaara, dressed in his usual white and cream robes, rolled his eyes at his brothers. "Shut up, Kankuro. Despite your lack of tact, I am well aware of what you meant. Please continue Baki."

Kankuro slumped. Sure his brother might not be an unstable, murdering psychopath like he had been in his turbulent childhood but the silver tongue was almost as bad.

Baki nodded. "At the very least this means that she is extremely dangerous compared to most gennin and that she is likely protected by somebody high up in Konoha's government, likely the Hokage. Both of these facts represent significant dangers to the early portions of your mission."

"There is something you're not telling us," Temari realized, squinting suspiciously.

"Her age bothers me," Baki admitted.

Huh? Her age? Why would that bother her sensei? "Why? How old is she?" she asked, doing her best

"Fourteen," Baki answered, watching his students expectantly to see what they would deduce from the intelligence he had provided them with before he would continue.

After a moment, it was Gaara that made the connection. "It coincides roughly with the incident that resulted in the death of their Yondaime… and, presumably, the resealing of the Kyuubi no Youko," he stated seriously. "You believe that she may be their Jinchuuriki."

Baki did not contradict him.

* * *

_**Chunnin Exam Finals, Aki vs Gaara...**_

Aki vanished again.

Gaara tensed, feeling more than seeing the girl appear behind him. "Naiyajinheki," he commanded, instinctively drawing his diamond dust into a protective wall and the intrusive presence as he leaped in the opposite direction.

_Crash!_

_'So this is Konoha's Crimson Princess,_ ' Gaara thought, his blood singing with fear and anticipation as his opponent casually dispersed his ultimate defense with some kind of concussive ninjutsu. Had he not moved, he would have surely been grievously injured.

Aki simply stood, just beyond the puddle of glimmering dust, hand in her pockets as she stared at him expectantly.

 _'Sabaku Nui,'_ Gaara thought, sending spears of sand snaking toward her even as he began the hand seals for one of his most destructive Fuuton jutsu.

Dancing through his spears, Aki rushed him.

 _'Shit!'_ Gaara cursed, maintaining his cool as he abandoned his hand seal and raised his forearm, his sand flowing into a solid sheet of chakra reinforced diamond.

_Wham!_

"Gah!" Gaara cried, tumbling backward from the impossible force of the blow.

"Is this the extent of your ability?" Aki asked boredly, sounding far too close for comfort as he rolled to his feet.

 _'When did she!?'_ Gaara thought a second too late froze as he felt the girl casually standing _right behind_ him, draping herself over him, embracing him, _touching_ him… methodically dragging a single clawed finger across his throat as his sand lay unmoving on the ground.

Up in the stands, every Suna shinobi present was trembling in absolute terror as tiny beads of blood, _Gaara's blood_ , appeared along the line the girl had drawn. To their knowledge, no one but the Kazekage, the _strongest_ ninja in their _village_ , had ever been able to slow Gaara down, never mind injuring him. 

"Know your place… _Ichibi_ ," she whispered against the shell of his ear, her words echoing ominously through the stadium as she disengaged, walking toward the arena as the proctor called the match.


End file.
